


Never Would I Ever

by Wrestling_SWK (SnowWhiteKnight)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/Wrestling_SWK
Summary: Seth Rollins swore he would never date an Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRoarOfAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473354) by [TheRoarOfAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas). 



> After reading Comfort, I got a plot bunny in my head, and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it out. This fic is really just an AU of TheRoarOfAtlas's Office AU. I hope you enjoy it.

"You're looking better," Seth said as Dean sauntered into their office. Roman grunted in agreement. There was something different about him. His scent was off.

"Feeling better. M'omega… They're the best." Dean gave them that damn cherubic smile of his. "Made me feel human again in less than a day. Made me feel complete over the rest of the weekend." 

Seth nodded absently, then the words sunk in.  _ My omega. Made me feel complete. _ "Holy shit!! You don't mean…"

Dean nodded, his cocky manner changing to a softer, more relaxed one. "They're my mate…" he said quietly. Happily. Roman got up and thumped Dean on the back, congratulating him. 

"Wow, man… congratulations on finding them…" Seth tried to smile, but it felt forced. He was happy for Dean,  _ of course _ he was. Finding the one, your mate, it was a big deal. Couldn't have happened to a better guy.  _ But it just reminds you that you haven't found yours yet, if you ever will, _ a small voice in his head cackled. 

_ Shut up, _ Seth snarled at it.  _ I'll find my mate. Just you watch. _

**********

He was at it again. Kitty sighed and put her headphones on. Her upstairs neighbor had a habit of pacing whenever something bothered him. He had seemed more perturbed than usual on the elevator ride up today. Not that she was complaining. Her heat was almost over, her suppressants were working, but the unknown Betas in there with them had been glancing over at her, making her nervous. He had stood in between her and them, and his very aura had stopped them from speaking to her. 

She had no idea who he was or even his name. She just thought of him as 7B, the man who lived above her, had a wide taste in music and a pacing habit. Oh, and practically a revolving door of women on the weekends.  _ That might be an exaggeration, _ she thought, typing away at her computer. He did have at least one woman over, usually on Saturdays, and never the same one twice. Even that she couldn't get mad at. He kept his activities fairly quiet, considering what he was doing, and the women never left unhappy.  _ Plus he is a very attractive Alpha. Of course he's going to get a lot of attention. I just wish I could know a little less about it. _

She had unintentionally followed him a week ago, which was how she found out who lived right above her, because he had just smelled so nice and so… so... so  _ Alpha. _ It had been at the very beginning of her heat, her suppressents hadn't kicked in just yet, and thankfully he had found it more amusing than annoying. Even more thankfully, he had gently set her back on the right course instead of taking advantage of the situation like others might have. She definitely would have let him have his way with her in that state of mind she had been in. 

_ Actually, I would let him do whatever he wanted even if I wasn't in heat, _ she thought with a blush. He seemed nice enough, and had even made a point to ride the elevator with her since then, possibly as a deterrent to less noble Alphas and Betas, but never made even a hint of interest in her. Another thing she couldn't get mad at. She was a far cry from the women she had seen leaving his apartment. They were strong women, Alphas like him, with the occasional Beta once in a while. If she wasn't attractive to him because of her Omega-ness, there wasn't much she could do about it. 

"I wish I could at least have the nerve to ask him his name…" she muttered to herself. A car backfiring from the street below startled her from her daze. She laughed at herself, shook her head and got back to her typing. 

**********

Seth stared at his computer. The words were there, but nothing was connecting in his brain. "Fuck this. I'm going outside for a break," he said. Roman glanced up at him. 

"You ok?"

"Yeah… just… frustrated. I'll be back in a bit." 

"Hey, wait, I'll come with. Need some air." 

They bundled up against the cold and walked to the terrace located on their floor. The biting air was a welcome relief to the heat of the building. Seth leaned against the railing and looked out at the city below them. Their floor was high enough above the street that the city sounds were a distant memory. Closing his eyes, he could almost pretend he was back home in Davenport, with the first big snow of the season looming over them. It was one of the few bright spots of this wretched place. 

"Dean wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over for steaks on Saturday." Ever since Dean had moved in with his mate, he had been having a weekly dinner for the lot of them. He'd grill some sort of meat, while Lil' Bit, as they liked to call Dean's mate, made sure there was a balance of other foods as well. 

Seth opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "Busy on Saturday."

"Yeah. I figured." Roman was leaning against the railing as well, but looking in the opposite direction, over at the building. "I'll let him know."

Seth grimaced. "Why are you asking me and not him?"

Roman snorted. "Maybe he's tired of getting rejected."

"What!? I don't--"

Roman put his hand up, then pulled out a notebook and opened it. "I've been keeping count. Seventeen weeks." 

"Sorry? What's been seventeen weeks?"

"You. Declining the invitation for Dean's grilling. Coincidentally, that's one month less than he has been with his Omega. The one I  _ thought _ you approved of."

"I do approve of them! Lil' Bit is the sweetest little thing and makes Dean happy…" He trailed off. 

"But?" Roman prompted. 

Seth sighed and looked back at the city. "But I can't be around them. I see them and I remember… I still haven't found my mate yet. Despite being on the lookout for years!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "I love the guy, but Dean has got to be the luckiest son of a bitch I know. To randomly find his mate when he's not even  _ looking _ for them, while I've been sniffing around  _ every _ corner, turning over  _ every _ rock…"

He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

"It's not fair… I'm happy for him. I really am. But I can't be around them and their happy little bubble right now. I don't want to spread my bad vibes to him. But I guess I'm doing that by staying away, huh?"

Roman chuckled. "A bit, yeah. Look, I get what you're saying. Just tell Dean the same thing. He'll understand too. Personally, I think you're being a tool about it, but that's your business." 

"Jackass," Seth muttered, but there was no heat behind it. 

"Have you been dating or just sleeping around, trying to find the one that fits?" Roman asked. 

"A little of both," he replied, but it had been more of the latter than the former recently. He only felt a little guilty about it, and had told himself that he needed the relief it gave him. He had been searching for the past ten years, for fucks sake. A little playtime was allowed. But each time, he felt like he was losing a little piece of himself, that he was setting himself further behind in his quest. "I stopped though. Two weeks ago. Just… it's hard, man. So… yeah. Giving myself a break from it."

"For how long?" 

Seth shrugged. "Until I feel ready again, I guess. Still not gonna go to the Saturday dinner though. Maybe next week."

"Sure, uce. Dean'll understand." 


	2. Chapter 2

The first blizzard of the year hit suddenly. Seth had been on his way out the door when he got the company wide text. He had been waiting until the last minute just in case and couldn't have been more grateful to see those lovely words after just one step outside.

**KGE: Stay home. Office closed until further notice. Be safe.**

Seth sighed and headed back in, only to find his cute, downstairs neighbor in the lobby, looking at the heavy snowfall in panic. 

"No… not now!!" she said, slumping to the floor. 

"Uh… you ok?" 

She continued to look at the snow outside. It was rapidly piling up next to the glass door. "I… I woke up late… should have been out and back before the storm hit…" 

Seth knelt beside her. She looked close to tears, so he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as a comfort. "It's ok," he said in his most soothing voice. "The storm will blow over in a day or two--"

"But my meds…" 

Seth frowned, then sniffed at her. His eyes went wide as he realized.  _ She's beginning her heat! _

"When did it start?" he asked. She looked at him in panic. "It's ok," he said, moving his hand to the back of her neck and rubbing in between her shoulder blades. "I'm trained in this. I can help you." The absolute relief and trust on her face made him pause for half a heartbeat. "Just tell me what happened."

"It wasn't due for another week," she said in a rush. "I kept meaning to go get it, but one thing after another after another kept popping up and and and and then  _ this _ and--"

He pulled her into an embrace, her nose to her neck. "Breathe, little Omega. Breathe. Find your calm. Face into my collarbone, breathe in. Breathe out. Focus on me." It was something he had been taught to say in his training.  _ Omegas WANT to obey a strong Alpha, so use that to help them, _ Stephanie had told them, over and over and over again. She was spearheading research to better help Omegas like herself, and used that information for the Alpha Partner program. 

The woman held onto him like her world depended on it, breathing in his Alpha scent, and it very well might have.  _ Omegas have a tendency to panic, something about the hormones they were going through, and while Alpha scent brings them back to a better place, it isn't a cure-all. _ Another thing Stephanie had told them. Seth's experiences with Omegas were surprisingly limited. He had had more, thanks to his job in the Alpha Partner program at King's Game Enterprises, but before that, there was only the run ins with the few Omegas that lived in his hometown. It had been surprising to discover one of his neighbors was an unmated Omega all those months ago, when she followed him in a heat daze. He knew they were more common in the city, but it was still rare for him to actually encounter one. Most stayed home, keeping house for their mates.  

"Feel better?" he asked. She nodded, her eyes slightly glazed over. "Now, be a good little Omega and tell me again. Don't leave anything out." 

"Yes, Alpha," she said softly. Seth stiffened in more ways than one when he heard that.  _ The fuck…? _ He had never reacted like that before, and a few of his partners had tried. He pushed it from his mind to listen to what she said. "I've been extremely busy with my work, didn't have time to go to pick up my script," she said, her head leaning on his chest. "It was too early anyway, just being a paranoid Omega…" 

"Who called you that?" A protective wave rose up in him. He remembered how Dean's mate had talked about their doctor and how that asshole had made them feel. He had heard it more than a few times from the Omegas he had worked with as well. It pissed him off that they were judged simply for how they were born. 

"The pharmacists. I always pick up my suppressant prescription too early for their liking."

Seth made a mental note to offer to go with her and have a good, long, possibly violent, talk with those so-called  _ professionals.  _ "Go on." 

"I was going to go early today to pick it up, because I felt it coming on, but I overslept and now… this." She gestured to the snow falling on the other side of the glass door. "I have the worst luck." 

"Nah. You don't. You ran into me, for one." She blinked, and then blushed horribly. It was adorable. "Come on. Let's get you back to your apartment before those Beta frat brats get wind of you." 

"Beta frat brats?" she asked, letting him guide her to the elevator. "Oh… you mean 3A. Yeah, they're kinda intimidating…" 

"Don't worry, little Omega. Alpha Seth's got your back." He pushed the button for floor six. "What countermeasures do you have?" 

"Um, scent dampening walls. Some natural remedies my sister swears will work. She's a Beta though, so not sure how she would even know. I haven't tried them because-- Oh!" She cried out as she doubled over in pain suddenly. 

Seth caught her before she fell. Her Omega scent had increased tenfold in the enclosed space. No way those frat brats were going to ignore this. He held her up, placing his hand on her abdomen and rubbing small circles. She moaned in relief. "Hang in there, little Omega," he whispered, holding her close. The elevator was always slow, but it seemed to be going glacier speed at the moment. "Just breathe for me. Can you do that?" 

"Yes, Alpha…" she said in a strained voice.

The elevator stopped on floor four with a ding. Seth growled as the doors opened to reveal one of the frat brats he had been hoping to avoid. "Oh, shit… it's you," the kid said, his eyes going wide. He licked his lips as he glanced down at the Omega in Seth's arms. "You, uh… need some help with that one? No homo, but I'd be down for the Devil's Triangle if you are." 

_ "Fuck off! This one is mine!" _ Seth barked, hitting the Close Door button. "I smell you or your friends near her again, I'll rip  _ all your goddamn limbs off!" _

He felt an immense amount of satisfaction at the look of horror on the Beta's face as the door shut on him. 

A low keening whine brought him back to the current situation. He looked down at the Omega, who was looking at him with such longing in her eyes, he almost crumbled at her words. "Yours, Alpha? I'm yours?" 

"No, sweetheart," he said gently. "I just said that to make him, and his friends, back off. I've seen the way they stare at you." It was why he had made it a point to ride the elevator with her as often as possible, even going so far as to track her schedule. He had once checked his empty mailbox multiple times one day, just to make sure she was never alone with those guys.

"Oh… of course." Her face fell, but then she was nuzzling him. "Thank you, Alpha. Thank you." 

They reached her floor in silence. He helped her to the door, waited while she input her key code, then helped her into her apartment. It was sparse, but still felt like a comfortable place. She didn't seem to want to let go of him when he tried placing her on the couch. "It's just for a minute," he chided her with an amused smile. She whined again, but let go and stayed put. A quick rummage through her kitchen and he soon brought her some leftovers he found in her fridge. "Here, little Omega. Eat this. You'll feel better." 

He held up a spoonful of chicken and rice to her mouth. Slowly, she ate, gaining more conscious awareness as she did so. Enough that she was able to take the spoon and bowl from him with a deep blush across her cute face. "Sorry," she mumbled, the spoon in her mouth muffling her words a little. She hadn't looked him in the eyes since, which he found himself disappointed about. He liked how expressive hers were, such a pretty color. 

"Sorry? For what?" 

She glanced up at him but quickly looked away. "For all this…  _ Omega stuff. _ You are very kind to help me without… compensation." She seemed almost disappointed at that. 

Seth chuckled. "Well, I don't know about  _ that. _ But it didn't seem right to just leave you there. Those Betas would have swarmed you if I had just kept walking. Granted, they probably could have helped you alleviate some of the physical symptoms you're experiencing." 

She shuddered. "Ew… Not even if I was out of my mind with heat. Those guys creep me out. I kinda get the feeling that they would just use me like a toy and not even bother to ask if I wanted to be in a gang bang or not." 

"Yeah… I can see what you mean." Seth watched her take another bite of her food. "Uh, so, I noticed you have a few more containers of that stuff. Would it be alright if I…" His stomach growled right at that moment. 

Her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! Yes! Of course! Let me get you--" 

He stopped her from jumping up. "I can get it, don't worry. You just sit and eat. I'll bring you another one, too. Probably starving after that episode in the elevator." He got up and went to the fridge again. "I'm Seth, by the way. Seth Rollins." 

"Kitty Moon. Nice to meet you." She gave him a shy smile from where she was watching him on the couch. 

"Unusual name. I like it." He popped two containers into the microwave. "Hippy parents?"

She laughed. "A bit. My full name is actually Katherine Moon, but everyone just calls me Kitty. My mom is very into nature and being…  _ natural…" _ The way she sighed had him looking at her sharply. "My sister takes after her, though not as badly. Thank goodness for my dad. They were complete opposites, but they balanced each other out, ya know? Still…" She had finished the first bowl of food and took the second one from him gratefully. "So, Seth." He felt a little thrill run up his spine from how she said his name. "You said you're trained in this… um, Omega handling?" She gave him a curious look. 

"Yeah… well, I'm part of an Alpha program at the company I work for. I mean, it's my job. I get paid to help Omegas get through this stuff." He ate a huge mouthful of the chicken and rice. "Fuck, this is good. Anyway, it's too bad you don't work for King's Game. I could get compensation from them. This works too though," he said, grinning as he ate another bite.

**********

"King's Game? As in King's Game Enterprises? I  _ do _ work for them," Kitty said, tilting her head a little. "I'm an editor for the publication division." 

"You are?" He looked so surprised, she laughed.

Nodding and pointing to the desktop computer next to the window, she said, "I work from home mostly. I only go into the office when necessary. That's maybe… once or twice a month? If that. With the internet and the various courier services available, it's easy. Ms. McMahon set it up once she saw how valuable I was to the company." 

"Yeah, Stephanie is a peach that way," he said, grinning that devilish smile at her. "Well, looks like I can get compensated after all. I'll take care of the paperwork, but you'll need to sign off on it. I can get assigned to you permanently, if you want. Whenever you have to go in to the office, if it's during a heat, I can accompany you." 

"I try to stay away during that time, but…" The thought of Seth being an Alpha for her was definitely something she liked. A lot.  _ But not as MY Alpha. It's a job, and that's it. _ She sighed. "If I should ever need your services, I will let you know." 

"Here." He dug into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and handed it to her. "Put your number in. I'll save it for emergencies." When she hesitated, he said in a low, authoritative voice, "Is there a problem, Omega?" 

Kitty jumped a little at that. "N-no, Alpha. I just… Um…" 

"It's ok. You can tell me." 

She took a deep breath. "I don't normally give my number out. That's all. And I barely know you… so… please forgive my hesitation about it. I'll do it right now." 

She looked down at the phone but then it was pulled out of her hands. "Ah, sorry… I didn't think about it like that. Tell you what. I'll leave my phone here," he said, placing it on her coffee table, "and if you feel comfortable with it, pick it up, and put your number in. Until then, you can get to know me. We're snowed in for the time being and if I'm going to be your assigned Alpha, we might as well make the most of this time. I scared off that one Beta, but who knows how they'll react as a pack." He shook his head in disgust, then looked up at her. "Actually, I have to get back to my apartment." 

"O-ok…" She was a little disappointed he wouldn't be staying around, but he must be busy, even on his days off. "Thank you for your help. If you leave your bowl in the sink, I'll--"

"Nope. You're going to stay right on that couch. The only reasons you're allowed to get up is to get food for yourself, to go to the bathroom, or to pick out a movie for us to watch." He pointed at her collection of movies. "I like action and horror, but chick flicks are cool too." 

Kitty could only blink at him in surprise. 

He grinned. "You're not getting rid of me that easy. Someone's gotta protect you in your hour of need. I'll be ten minutes, tops." 

And just like that, he was out the door. Kitty sat on the couch, for at least three minutes, trying to figure out what had just happened.  _ He's… he's going to stay with me. Just for my protection? _ It was a job to him, but it made her happy. "Guess I should pick out a movie then…" she said to no one in particular. "Maybe make some of that calming herbal tea Lily sent me as well. Think I might need it." 

**********

It took longer than he anticipated to get what he needed, and since he had left his phone with her, he couldn't even send her a text to amend his earlier estimation. To top that off, Seth got back to her apartment to find the three Beta frat brats standing in front of her door, whispering to each other. 

"You sure he's gone?"

"Yeah, saw him leave with my own eyes. Don't think he's coming back either. Been nearly twenty minutes."

"Who in their right mind would leave an Omega in heat? Something is wrong with that dude."

"Or I just went to grab some stuff and planned to be right back," Seth growled. The three Betas whirled around. 

The biggest one, the one he had threatened before, stepped forward. "You should go. Leave the Omega to us. We'll make sure she's satisfied."

"Do you ever think with your brain instead of your dick?" Seth snarled. He had placed his bag on the floor and was removing his jacket. "I gave you a warning last time. That was all that you get."

"Wait, you're not really going to--"

Seth leapt at him, teeth bared. 

**********

Kitty could hear the fight outside her door. The scent of feral Alpha had hit her nose right before someone crashed into the other side of the wall. Part of her wanted to go out there and help, but the other part knew Seth would not be happy if she did.  _ Plus his Alpha scent is driving me nuts with the door separating us. What would happen if we were in the same room? _

The herbal tea had been gulped down and was at least keeping her thoughts from devolving all the way to  _ Please mount me, Alpha, _ but who knew how long it would last. 

Finally, the hall became silent. A very harsh knocking startled her. "Y-yes? Who is it?"

_ "It's Seth," _ came the ragged reply. 

She was unlocking the door before she could even stop to think if it was a good idea or not. Seth stalked into the room, his jacket and a duffle bag under his arm. The Alpha scent intensified and she couldn't stop the keening sound she made. Seth turned to her, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Something the matter, little Omega?" he asked, his voice low. 

"I… no, Alpha… I just… your scent…" She didn't stop him from pinning her against the door. 

"What  _ about _ my scent?" he asked. 

_ Please mount me, Alpha… _

His eyes went wide, then narrowed again. "Say that again." He leaned in and breathed her in. "You really want that? Because I do."

_ Had she said it out loud? _ "Yes. Please, Alpha…" 

Soft lips pressed roughly against hers. "Just this once," he muttered, pulling his shirt off. 

**********

_ Fuck, _ Seth thought, staring at the bare shoulder of his bed mate. Kitty sniffed softly in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.  _ Double fuck.  _

It has actually been closer to four times. He pulled the blanket up around them. Her heat was still in effect, and his rut, brought on by the combination of her presence and his fight with those Betas earlier, was definitely not over yet.  _ Figures this would happen. Right after I thought I was over this whole one night stand shenanigans. _ He had always prided himself on being too smart to fall for an Omega's tricks. Alphas and Betas, that's where he'd find his mate. He just knew it. Not in an Omega that was willing to be with whatever Alphas were nearby.  _ She did say she'd never be with those Betas though… _

He had thought he could control himself. But her mewls and that cute thing she did when she looked at him with all the trust in the world. It made him feel possessive of her, made him want to knot her, to make her scream his name loud enough for those assholes to hear. He was getting hard again just thinking about it. 

Kitty's eyes fluttered open. "Alpha Seth…" she whispered. "Again?" 

He pushed himself against her core and rubbed against her. "If you're willing."

She nodded violently. "Please!"

How was he supposed to say no to that?

**********

The snowfall eased up sometime during the early morning hours on the third day. Seth was vaguely aware of it as he came inside Kitty for the umpteenth time. She was a mess of limp limbs underneath him, telling him how good he was making her feel, glowing under his praise for how she made him feel. 

They had a lazy schedule of fucking, eating, sleeping, and fucking some more. There were bathroom breaks, and shower breaks, and then some shower sex. Neither of them wore clothing for the majority of the time, except when one of them was cooking. In between all of that, they talked. He found out she had moved to the city to get away from her mother, and like him, was originally from a small town. She had never been allowed pets, and while she wanted to get a dog, she didn't have the confidence that she could take care of one. 

Her heat ended on the day after the snow stopped falling for good. Seth had called in to let his bosses know he was taking care of an Omega employee of the company and wouldn't be in. Fortunately, Stephanie was aware of his neighbor, and told him to take good care of her, she was a valued employee. He left out the exact details, but assured Stephanie that Kitty was being well cared for. 

**********

"I've never been knotted before," she said suddenly while they sat on her couch, watching the news talk about the record breaking snow storm. "I really liked it."

Seth chuckled. "I've been told it's an experience."

She snuggled into his side. He was really going to have to talk to her about that. Later. For now, it was ok. "So, I was thinking, since we had this time together, and you're likely going to be assigned as my designated Alpha--"

"I don't date Omegas." 

She looked at him in surprise, and then surprised him by breaking out in laughter. "I know that already, weirdo. I wasn't going to ask. Just let me finish my question!" Peals of laughter confused him further and he could only nod at her. "Since you'll be my designated Alpha, I was thinking that maybe we could be friends as well. And, if you want, I'm open to more… well, more sex. It was… it was  _ really _ good." She blushed a little. Seth grinned. "So, I guess I'm suggesting being friends with benefits. But at the very least, I'd like to be friends with you.It would be a bit awkward to just have a business relationship after… well, after everything over the past week."

"Uh… yeah, I'd be fine to that." Seth looked over at the tv, then back to the woman next to him. "Ya know, I don't think my rut is completely over." It had been over for at least two days. He was just feeling a regular level of horny at the moment. 

"Uh huh," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. She wasn't fooled and he found that incredibly amusing. "Well, I suppose I should be a good little Omega and help you out with that." She turned off the tv. "Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're in a good mood. Best I've seen you in since the Christmas party last year. You're not on a caffeine high again, are you?" Roman asked. 

"No. Just… I had a good few days off. That's all. Met one of my neighbors, made a new friend and… yeah." 

A nose to his chest made him yelp. "Liar. You were in a rut." Sniff, sniff. "And you got laid," Dean said. Seth shoved him away. 

"Damnit, Ambrose, don't  _ do _ that! The girls in accounting already think we're all in relationships with each other. Last thing we need is photographic evidence to fuel their ships." He looked in the hallway to make sure no one had seen that.

"But is he right? You had a rut?" Roman asked, concerned. "Bit early for that." Roman, ever the mom of the group, kept careful charts of everyone's cycles. He was already writing a note in his book.

"Yeah… I mean…" Seth looked around, then closed the door to their office. "Ok, look, there's an Omega that lives in my building. Sweet kid, minds her own business, but when the storm hit, so her heat happened to start. Unexpectedly early, I might add. She couldn't get her suppressants because of the snow. I, being a professional, helped her out. Unfortunately, the guys who live two floors beneath her decided to make a pass at her, with or without her permission." Dean growled at that. "Exactly. I had been planning on staying with her for that very reason. I'm returning from my apartment and find them scratching at her door. Now, I had already warned them, and if I didn't follow through--"

"You beat the crap out of them, didn't you?" Roman asked, looking very amused. 

"Yeah, pretty much. They won't be bothering her again anytime soon." He felt his face redden. "Uh, especially after…" 

"So you and the Omega?" Dean asked, a grin on his face. "Thought you swore off ever being with one." 

"No, I mean, yes… I mean." He took a breath. "I did. But after the fight, I was… and she was… and we kinda…" He gestured with his hands, holding them like he was squeezing an invisible ball. "It was a one time thing!" 

"You are blushing way too hard for that to be true," Roman smirked. 

"Shut up! I don't blush! Anyway, long story short--"

"Too late."

_ "Long story short, _ she works for the company, I'm now her designated Alpha and I might have agreed to also be friends with benefits with her." 

"Whoa, wait, hold up," Roman said. "That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"What?? You guys were just grinning your damn faces off!"

Roman gave him a Look. "That was  _ before _ you said she's a coworker. Dean and Lil' Bit make it work, but you haven't exactly had a good track record for office flings. And this might just be an exceptionally bad idea if she is now your charge  _ and _ you don't plan on dating her."

"It's not a fling, it's a friendship. And there's nothing against protocol--"

"Doesn't mean it's not a bad idea," Dean said. "You're playing with fire there. The question is, when will you burn her?"

**********

Seth was still thinking about what his friends had said when he knocked on Kitty's door that evening. He was thinking about it when he kissed her, when he went down on her, when he fucked her to her (and his) heart's content and after, when she made dinner for the two of them. He was still thinking about it as he lay in bed next to her. Kitty was fast asleep, snuggled up to his side. 

"I don't  _ want _ to hurt you," he said. She made a confused mewling noise and opened her eyes ever so slightly. "Nothing, little Omega, go back to sleep." 

**********

Kitty changed her clothes for the fourth time.  _ No, this isn't right either.  _ She pulled off the outfit and tossed it aside, frowning at her closet while standing in her underwear.  _ Ugh, everything is either hobo casual or too business. Oh! Where's that sundress Dad sent me? _

She was digging through the boxes on the floor of her closet when strong hands grabbed her hips and hauled her to a standing position. "If you're gonna present, then you better be ready for the consequences," Seth growled in her ear. 

Kitty giggled and wiggled her bottom against his groin. "I was doing no such thing, but if you insist…  _ Alpha." _ She loved to tease him by calling him that. For someone who claimed to hate it, he always seemed to like it when she said it. 

He growled again and pushed her up against the wall. "Cheeky little Omega, I'll have my fill of you."

He took her hard and fast, not letting up until she was a satiated heap on the bed. "Aahhhhhh, I needed that," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair as he scented her. "I'm nervous about this dinner."

Seth sat up and looked at her curiously. "Why? It's just Roman, Dean, and their mates. They'll like you." 

Kitty gave him an amused smile. He didn't understand, but that was ok. It was one of his more endearing qualities. It had been three months since that snowstorm. Seth had become one of her closest friends, as well as the guy she went to whenever she needed some  _ relief. _ A lot of relief. Nearly everyday, in fact, though to be fair, he instigated it way more than her. Not that she ever turned him down. "Yeah, well, you knowing it and me knowing it are two different things." She sighed. "I should shower again. They're going to be able to smell you all over me."

"So?"

_ "So, _ I'd rather their first impression of me not be that I'm your fuck buddy."

"But… they already know…?"

She shook her head. "Seth, I'm taking a shower and that's that. Why don't you be useful and search through those boxes for a sundress?"

"Isn't it still a bit cold for that?" He kissed her bare shoulder. 

"Yeah, but everything else I have is not appropriate. I can wear a jacket over it, so I don't freeze to death." 

"I'd rather help you shower." 

"Maybe after we get back. I don't want to be late. For now, get to searching. Once you find it, get a hanger and hang it on the hook in the bathroom. The steam can get most of the wrinkles."

"Fine," he said, and swatted her behind as she got up. 

**********

Seth found the sundress pretty easily. Kitty hadn't been lying about searching for it. She likely had been on the verge of discovering it herself when he had grabbed her, but seriously, how could he be expected to leave her alone when her pert little ass had been in the air like that? 

Seth sighed and flopped down on her bed. It smelled of her and him and the scent of their coupling. A much more enjoyable thing to do, instead of what they  _ would _ be doing. He didn't want to tell Kitty, but he was really dreading this get together. Roman has bullied him into bringing her to the Saturday group night. Seth had wanted to keep her to himself a little while longer, but Roman knew  _ just _ how to push his buttons, and here he was, waiting for her to change so they could go. 

_ "If she's just a friend with benefits, then what's the big deal? We can all be friends." _

_ "That's not--" Seth had tried to protest, but Roman cut him off.  _

_ "You're acting like you're ashamed of her. Or you're hiding something about her. Oh. Maybe you're scared she'll get a whiff of another Alpha and leave your sorry ass?" _

_ "Fine! If it will make you shut up, we'll be at this Saturday's barbecue!" Seth had yelled. _

"Ugh, can't believe I fell for that trick…" 

"What trick?"

Seth jumped at her voice. She was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her, and brushing her hair. "Oh, nothing. Just remembering--"  _ Quick! Think of something!!! Anything!!! _ "--the coffee shop girl tricked me into a date for Monday."  _ Where the fuck did you come up with that, moron, _ his internal condescending voice said. It was back, though for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. 

"Oh… you didn't… you'll be busy on Monday then?" She turned to reenter the bathroom, but left the door open. She abandoned her towel and put the dress on. "What time is it at?"

Seth stared appreciatively before realizing she had asked a question. "Uh, end of the day. Right after work. Did you need me for something? I can cancel." It was a tiny lie. There was no date, no coffee shop girl. He had been planning on coming by her place as usual.  _ Please say you need me for something, _ he thought.  _ I'll "break" the date. _

"Nope! I'm good. I hope you have fun on it. Also, I'm ready to go." She stepped out of the bathroom, looking good enough to eat. Seth followed her to the front door and helped her put her jacket on.

"You sure you don't want to just skip the dinner and hang out here?" He traced the neckline of her dress, enjoying the sight of the goosebumps raising on her skin. She looked adorable and very, very fuckable. The change in her scent let him know she wasn't opposed to the idea. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"I… why are you fighting this?"

Seth stopped. "What?"

Kitty looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. "If you don't want to introduce me to your friends, it's fine, just say so." 

"No, it's not that-- Look, I just… I…" He didn't know how to explain it.

Kitty sighed. "It's ok. I get it. I won't go." The way she said it broke Seth's heart a little.

He grabbed her and kissed her hard. "No, we should go, I'm just… the guys tease me a lot, and… and I didn't want you to see that. To see your big bad Alpha teased like the runt of the litter." That actually was true, but still not the main reason he didn't want to go tonight. 

"That's it?" she asked softly, holding on to him. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea. He lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Seth! Put me down!" She kicked her legs uselessly. "You better not drop me!"

He smacked her ass. "Stop wiggling so much and I won't. Let's go!"

*********

"So that's the Omega that's got you hooked," Roman said. They were sitting near Dean, who was cooking over a large grill, and watching Kitty talk animatedly with the mates of Roman and Dean. "She seems nice." 

"She is. I have to go work out twice as much with all the food she feeds me."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're 'just' friends with her?"

"Yeah, why?"

Roman shrugged. "Well… you seem awfully attached to her. You wouldn't let anyone else help her when she got here, you hovered around her until Lil' Bit shoved you away. And the way you talk about her, honestly, it sounds like you're dating her." 

"We're just friends. That happen to have sex sometimes."  _ A few times a day is still sometimes. _ "I don't date Omegas."

"So you say," Dean said, turning a steak over carefully. "But that ain't how it seems to everyone else."

"And why won't you date an Omega?" Roman asked. "You've been saying it for years, but never actually explained it."

"I have my reasons." He watched Kitty's eyes light up when Roman's mate brought out their new puppy.  _ Oh… right, she wanted to get a dog. _

"So, what, you're just going to keep fucking her until you find a mate? Or she does?" Dean asked. "Because I'll put money down on her doing it first."

"I'll take that bet," Roman said. "Usual amount?"

"Don't  _ bet _ on this."

"Why not?" Dean tossed a sparkling water to each of them. "You bet on me and Lil' Bit."

Seth grimaced. He had forgotten about that. "Fine, whatever. It's not going to happen." 


	4. Chapter 4

Monday afternoon, Kitty stood in the grand hallway, fiddling with the strap of her messenger bag as she waited for the elevator. It was strange to be in King's Game and  _ not _ be with Seth. She had had to call a taxi, something she hadn't done in a very long while, and had forgotten how much of a pain it was. She had originally scheduled the visit because she had known Seth would be able to go with her, but since he was preoccupied, she had decided she could do it on her own, as she once had. She had half hoped that Roman or Dean would meet her in his place, but when she entered the lobby, there was no sign of either man. She could only assume Seth hadn't asked them because he had been… preoccupied.

_ Preoccupied. Because he's heading to a date right now. His mind is not on me, because it's on… her. Whoever she is. He made a date with someone. Someone who isn't me. If that's not a clear sign, I don't know what is. _ She sighed heavily. It had been hard to hear the news, especially when she was getting ready to meet his friends, like a girlfriend would. Part of her had thought that he was maybe, just  _ maybe, _ changing his mind about being with her. The last three months had been some of the best of her life.  _ I guess I was just dreaming. _

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. "Oh, well, hello."

Kitty looked up to see a blond man, standing next to a very handsome giant. The blond smelled like Beta to her, while the giant was definitely Alpha. "Um, h-hello." 

"I'm Dolph. Dolph Ziggler, at your service," the blond said, extending his hand. "This is my associate, Drew McIntyre."

"E'lo," the giant said.

"Hi… um, could I just…" She squeezed past them onto the elevator. "I have an appointment I need to keep."

The doors were closing when Dolph squeezed back in. The doors opened again, allowing Drew to follow. "I just realized I forgot my wallet upstairs. Hope you don't mind our presence." His smile was too bright to make her feel comfortable and she wondered if he was telling the truth about his wallet. The giant seemed ok, and stood between her and Dolph, but Dolph was definitely giving off worrisome vibes.  _ Better safe than sorry. _

"S-Sure. That's f-fine. Excuse me." She pulled her phone out of bag and quickly dialed the number to Seth's office. Roman picked up. "Oh, good, you haven't left yet."

_ "Kitty? Everything ok?" _ he asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know I'm running a little late. Could you have your assistant meet me at the elevator on floor ten? I always get lost." She pushed the button for the tenth floor, where the office for Roman, Dean and Seth was located.

_ "Can you speak freely?" _

"No, I'm sorry, I just don't visit your office often enough to remember." 

_ "Are you in danger?" _

"I'm not sure."

_ "Hold tight. I'm at the elevator. Just wait a little longer." _

Kitty didn't breathe easily until the doors slid open to reveal the large Alpha. "Miss Moon, I was instructed to escort you," he said. He offered her his arm. She took it gratefully. "Ziggler." He didn't seem to know the giant. Roman gave them each a curt nod. 

"Miss Moon, it was very lovely to meet you," Dolph said. He eyed her from head to toe.  _ "Very _ lovely indeed."

Kitty didn't say anything as the doors closed and took the two men away. Roman gathered her in his arms, holding her nose to his collarbone. "Breathe, Kitty. Just breathe. Big breath." 

It wasn't like when Seth did it, but it helped her racing heart. After a few minutes, she was back to her usual calm self. "Thank you, Roman. Sorry to be a bother." 

"Not a bother. It's what I'm here for." He started leading her down the hallway. "But I hope you don't mind me asking, why didn't you call Seth?"

"Oh, well, he's on his date, and I didn't want to bother him… plus, I doubted he was even in the building, so--"

"Wait, did you say that he's on a date?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh. Shit. I'm sorry." 

Kitty laughed, though it sounded forced to her ears. "Why? We're not dating. And, I knew he would… eventually… since I'm… since I'm an Omega… and he… he doesn't… date…" The first sob was unexpected. And when Roman hugged her, she couldn't stop the rest. "Why!? Why did he have to be so… so…  _ nice?! _ And wonderful?? Why did he have to make me smile… make me  _ feel?" _

Roman couldn't answer her questions, but the continued physical comfort helped her immensely.

**********

"It's not the end of the world," Roman told her later. They were sitting in a cafe across the street from the corporate offices. "You're a great girl. Plenty of people would want to be your mate."

Kitty nodded. "I know. I just… haven't had much interest in a lot of them. Plus I'm fairly antisocial, and so many of the people I meet are not. They're want to go out and have fun, but me… I enjoy a night out once in a while, but I much prefer to have a quiet night in, with a close circle of friends if I want to be social. I think you guys and Seth are first people I've met in a long while that share similar habits to mine."

Roman looked at her thoughtfully. 

"What?" she asked.

Roman smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking that I never really appreciated these facts you're telling me. If you want my opinion, I think you need to decide what you want from this relationship with Seth. He's a great guy, but if he's causing you heartache, it might be better to let him go before something else happens. Something worse."

Kitty nodded and looked down at her sandwich. She had barely touched it, and only ordered it because Roman had insisted she needed to eat something. "I know, you're right, I just--" 

A chair scraped the floor as a third person joined their little table. "Can I help you?" Roman growled. Kitty looked up to see the giant from the elevator, Drew McIntyre.

"Jus' noticed you two sittin' here by yer lonesome. T'ought I'd join ya." He extended his hand to Roman, and then to Kitty. His Scottish accent was pleasant to her ears. "Name's Drew. I'm security detail to Mr. Ziggler." He turned to look right at Kitty. "I'd like ta apologize for him. He's a bit o' a ladies man. He won't chase ya if ya give him a clear set down."

"Oh… thank you? For that information," she said, a little perplexed that he had gone out of his way to tell her.

"No' a problem. I, ah… one o' the reasons I was assigned to him's because I can keep him from bein' too… too much. If ya get mae drift." He gave her a sheepish look. It was a little endearing. "As long as I was in there, not'ing was gonna happen to ya. But, uh, on a diff'rent note, sorta, I was actually wondering: Are you seeing anyone?" Drew glanced over at Roman, then said to Kitty, "If no', would ya like to go out wit' me?" 

"Oh! Um…" She looked at Roman, who's eyes had gone wide in surprise.

"Unless he's yer mate," Drew said quickly. "You didn't seem like it tho."

"No, not her mate," Roman said quietly, clearly amused. "More like her big brother."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, but didn't disagree with him. He  _ had _ been quite brotherly to her, and by saying that, he was positioning himself in case she needed help later down the line. Drew seemed nice enough, but who knew what he was truly like? 

"Am I gonna need ta fight ya for the chance to ask her out?" Drew grinned. Roman laughed at that.

"Nah, but know that I will protect her if it comes down to it. I'll give you two a little privacy. But  _ just _ a little. Gonna go get a refill." Roman stood up and walked over to the drink dispenser. 

"Ah, so…" Drew said, looking a little anxious. "Would ya like to?"

"I… um…" Kitty bit her lip. It was flattering to be asked. Drew was incredibly handsome, and he had this calm aura about him that she liked.  _ But he's not Seth. Seth… who is currently on a date of his own at the moment. _ It hurt. It hurt a lot. But it would hurt more to betray herself, even if it was perfectly valid to accept Drew's invitation. She smiled sadly. "I am seeing someone, but thank you for asking. It is an honor to be asked by an Alpha such as yourself."

Drew smiled kindly. "Yer man is one lucky fella. If ya ever change yer mind, ya know where to find me."

**********

"So I heard you had a date," was the first thing Seth heard on Tuesday morning. He stopped in the doorway. Harsh glares greeted him from his two brothers in arms.

"You, ah… you spoke to Kitty?" he asked hesitantly. 

"What the actual fuck, man," Dean hissed at him. "You break her heart, and you and I  _ will _ have words." Considering Dean liked to talk with his fists, that was more of a threat than it sounded like. 

"Calm down, Deano," Roman said. At least  _ he _ seemed to be taking the news well, even if it had all been a lie.

Seth took a careful step into the office. "It's not what you thi--" 

"She was here yesterday. Alone. Trapped in the elevator with Ziggler," Roman informed him. Seth's hackles immediately raised. While he only chased willing people, Dolph Ziggler was a charmer, and until he was told a firm  _ no, _ he was dogged in his pursuit. "She called me. I escorted her for the rest of the visit here."

Seth calmed down at hearing that, but the fact that she hadn't told him she was coming was worrisome, though it did explain why she hadn't been at home when he swung by. He had left work early to set a plan in motion. By the time he got to her apartment, he had had his speech all figured out. He would tell her that his "date" had canceled, but that he had made reservations and wouldn't it be a shame to just let it go to waste? Some fine dining, maybe a stroll through the park, then back to one of their apartments for the usual before-bed-sex. It would have been great. Instead, he had ended up falling asleep in her bed before she got home. He had woken up in an empty bed, but had found her sleeping in  _ his _ bed when he went to get ready for work. He would have woken her up, but he had overslept and was running late at that point.

"I took a look at your calendar. Seems you forgot you had her scheduled. Must have been some hot date to make you forget about your fucking  _ job." _

Seth winced. He had no excuse for that, except that once he had gotten the idea in his head, he had been excited to take Kitty out for a nice evening out. "I, um… I didn't--" 

"Ziggler's new security detail was on top of the situation. I talked to him a bit. Nice guy.  _ Very _ Alpha. He kept her safe when she needed it. Even checked up on her after the fact. And… he asked her out." A lightning bolt of jealousy went through Seth.  _ He can fuck right off. She's MINE-- _ "Which is perfectly ok, right?" Roman asked, staring a hole into Seth's skull. "Since  _ you _ went out on a date with  _ someone else, _ and you've said you're not going to date her, not going to ask her to be your mate."

"Y-yeah, that's right. Perfectly… ok…" Seth said through gritted teeth.

**********

_ If it's really "perfectly ok" then why are you stalking this guy? _ The voice in his head was having a field day with this. Seth was currently on his lunch break, and just so  _ happened _ to be in the same restaurant as Ziggler and his new bodyguard. Never mind the fact that he had called up Ziggler's secretary and asked where he'd be having lunch, knowing that the bodyguard would likely be there, sitting a table or two away from his client. Or the fact that he had trudged out into the pouring rain just to eat overpriced, mediocre food.

_ Just admit it, it's not ok with you that your little Omega is going to go out with that hunk of man meat. Just admit it. You don't want to share her, even just platonically, _ the voice smirked.  _ You were scared you were going to lose her to Roman or Dean. Never mind that they have mates, they're still "rivals" when it comes to an unmated Omega. Any Alpha is a threat, aren't they? _

_ Shut up, _ he thought, biting into his food a little too hard and wincing from the pain of his teeth hitting the solid metal of his fork.

_ Why? _ the voice sounded much to pleased.  _ Why are they a threat? You don't WANT her as a mate, so why shouldn't someone else? You really think you can stand back and let someone else take your place with her? _ He eyed the tall Scotsman. He couldn't deny that the man was devilishly handsome. He had similar features to Seth, things that he knew Kitty admired about him. There was no question in his mind that she likely found this man attractive. 

_ And they'd make such a cute couple, too. Don't you agree? _ the voice purred at him.

_ I thought I told you to SHUT UP. _ He watched Ziggler flirt with the waitress, then get up to follow her to a backroom. He motioned for McIntyre to stay where he was, allowing Seth to continue watching him. McIntyre checked his phone, and his face lit up at whatever he saw on it. Seth knew that feeling, that emotion. It was the same one he felt whenever Kitty texted him, or sent him a photo, or just reached out to let him know she was thinking about him. Most of her messages to him were innocent, gentle, with the intent to make him smile or laugh. Unlike his messages to her, which were often vulgar, describing the things he was going to do to her once he got her alone. She enjoyed them, otherwise she would have told him to stop, but he suddenly wondered if she had secretly wished he had sent her more thoughtful things. 

_ "You break her heart, and you and I WILL have words." _ Dean's statement from earlier suddenly came to mind. He hadn't paid it much attention in that moment. "Break her heart…" Seth muttered to himself.  _ How can I break her heart… unless… Oh. Shit. _ Thoughts of her and how she was with him, how she behaved with him, came flooding into his mind. How had he not noticed it before?  _ She's in love with me… _


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty was sitting on the couch, staring out the window and watching the rain fall. It was hypnotic, the regular rhythmic sounds of the raindrops hitting the glass and the stone of the building. She didn't hear him come in, but she could smell him mere seconds before his arms enveloped her. Seth nuzzled her neck, humming his contentment.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Roman and Dean… they say hi." She leaned back into him. "Roman said you were asked out by McIntyre?"

She had suspected Roman would mention it. He had been upset when she had told him of Seth's date, and he did seem to like to needle at his friends when he felt the need. "Yeah. I turned him down."

Seth went still. "You… you did?! Roman made it seem like… fuck, I was tricked again…" 

Kitty giggled. "I like Roman. He keeps you on your toes."

"Too much, if you ask me," Seth muttered. He nuzzled her some more. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out tonight, but the rain hasn't let up, and the forecast says it's just going to get worse."

"It's fine. I prefer staying home with you. Rainy weather is a good time for that." 

"True…" He climbed over the back of the couch and was kissing her, softly but with determination. "May I?" he asked, his fingers tracing the hem of her pants. 

"Please… Alpha. Please do," she whispered. 

He knelt between her thighs, undoing her pants and pulling them completely off of her. Her panties were taken away as well. Kitty wished he was using more than his tongue, but any words from her to voice that wish were met with a command to be quiet. He was drawing it out, taking her to the brink, then pulling her back, only to push her right back to that edge. Over and over again, he did this, until she was so worked up, it felt like she was at the peak of her heat. 

"Please, Alpha!" she finally cried out. "Please! I need you inside me!" 

He looked up at her, "You need my dick inside you?"

"Yes! Please!!"

"My dick… or any dick…?" 

"Ye-- Wait… what…?" A sick feeling washed over her. Had he really just said that?

"My dick. Or  _ any _ dick," he said patiently. "Those guys in 3A… they'll be happy to come over and help. Or that Drew guy…"  

Kitty stared at Seth for half a second, then shoved him away with all her might. Grabbing her pants and panties, she retreated to the kitchen to redress. 

"Kitty… come back." 

"Fuck off!!" she yelled at him, getting her pants on right before he entered the kitchen. She grabbed a wooden spoon and chucked it at his head. He ducked. She grabbed a spatula and did the same. He ducked again. "You are such an asshole!!" She grabbed a pan but he caught her wrist before she could throw it. "Let me go!!" 

"No." He took away the pan and then pulled her into a hug. 

"Let me go!!" She struggled against him, but he took her hits and kicks, keeping her in his arms. 

_ "Calm down," _ he growled. Kitty couldn't help but obey. 

"Fine," she said tersely, looking away from him. "But if you dare try and use your Alpha voice to  _ make _ me go fuck any of those guys, you're in for a world of pain." 

He chuckled. "Noted. Not gonna do that, but noted."

She gripped the back of his shirt and pushed her face into his chest, breathing deeply of his scent. "For the record, I don't  _ want _ anyone else. It's you or… you." He started stroking her back. "Such a jerk." 

"Want to go on a trip with me?"

"W-what? Not even a minute ago you were suggesting I go sleep with other guys, and  _ now _ you want to go on a trip together??" Seth blushed and shrugged his shoulders. It was confusing, but the idea did appeal to her. "After that stunt you just pulled, you're paying for  _ everything. _ Where did you want to go…?"

"It's a surprise. Is that a yes?"

Kitty grumbled and buried her face in his shirt.  _ "Yes." _

**********

A week later, Seth was tapping on the steering wheel in time to the music as he drove them across the vast countryside. His other hand was on Kitty's thigh, stroking it absentmindedly with his thumb every so often, as if reassuring himself that she was indeed with him. 

The hours flew by as they travelled. Only pit stops and bathroom breaks were allowed. "I just want to get there already. We can be more leisurely on the way back," Seth had said. It was a pleasant trip, and they were able to talk a lot more than usual. Conversation flowed at a nice pace, but even the silences were nice. Neither of them felt the need to force it.

"I'm getting hungry. For real food, not snack food," she said, looking down at the peanut M&M's in her hand. 

"We're almost there. About another half-hour. Can you hold out that long, little Omega?" He flashed her a charming smile. 

Kitty snorted, but grinned. "I suppose, but I expect to be fed well,  _ Alpha." _

His eyes glowed a little with a lust she had become familiar with, but he continued to drive. 

**********

It was closer to forty-five minutes later that they pulled up to a two-story house. A house that looked like it had been abandoned years ago. "If you think you're getting haunted house sex, you have another thing coming," Kitty said as they disembarked. Seth laughed. 

"Not what I had in mind. Come over here. I need you next to me." She gave him a quizzical look, but walked around the car to stand next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "This place… it was mine… once."

She looked up at him sharply. "I'm sorry…?"

He laughed. "Don't be. It was a long time ago. Technically, it's still mine, and I pay for the minimum upkeep, which is why it hasn't fallen apart, but I haven't thought of it as a home in so long." He sighed. "I was just a kid. Eighteen years old. I had inherited the house from my grandparents. Well… actually, it was my older brother, but he didn't want it, so it was passed to me. There was… a girl. We had gone to school together, grew up together. I thought I was in love with her, that she loved me too. Puppy love, but I thought it would last forever. She was my first…" 

"First… love?"

"First everything. First love, first kiss, first makeout session, first… to have sex with." He held her a little tighter. "I was going to ask her to be my mate. A house at that age, it was a big responsibility, but at the time, I saw it as an opportunity. I would work hard, to support her, provide for her. I was an Alpha, and I was going to be a damn good one to her." The old anger and hurt was rising up, the bitterness creeping into his voice. 

Kitty nuzzled her cheek against his chest, bringing him back to the present. Seth kissed her on the forehead softly, then lead her to the backyard of the house. It was huge, and even from the back porch, it was easy to see a willow tree next to a pond in the distance.

"The night I intended to propose, I asked her to meet me at that pond. She never showed up. I went looking for her, of course, and found her in her parents' backyard, getting fucked by whatever Alpha or Beta was nearby. There was actually a fucking  _ line." _ He snorted. "Pun not intended, but appropriate." 

"What? How? Why?"

"It was her first heat."

"First… heat?! She was an Omega?!"

Seth nodded. "I was heartbroken. All the stories I had heard about Omegas being unfaithful… well, she certainly solidified that knowledge in my mind. She kept apologizing, in between her moans and begging for whoever was fucking her at the moment. I couldn't handle that. I left town the week after." 

"No wonder you swore off Omegas…" she said softly, pulling away from him, but he pulled her right back, keeping her at his side. "But…" 

"No. You're not going anywhere, especially away from me." He kissed her again, and then knelt down on one knee and held onto her hands. "I'm sorry I was an asshole. For making you feel like you weren't… worthy. You are. You most definitely are worthy. And I'm sorry for… for bringing up other guys when I was… uh, trying to get you off…" His face heated up at the memory. He had wanted to hear her choose him over those frat brats, and had  _ really _ wanted her to choose him over Drew McIntyre. Instead, he had only pissed her off. Which was better than her choosing them and more telling than if she had begged for him, but still, definitely a mistake he wouldn't be repeating.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Wait a minute… were you  _ testing _ me?"

"Hadn't meant it that way… It seemed like a good idea at the time…" he muttered, looking away from her. 

"Oh my god, you're an idiot…" She was laughing at him. "I told you when I first met you that I would never choose  _ them. _ Even now, I don't want anyone else." She got quiet. "It's you or you. That's it." 

"Yeah, I know that… now. I didn't before. It's like you said, 'you knowing it and me knowing it are two different things.' I'm sorry I'm an idiot."

"It's ok. At least you learn from your mistakes. And then make all new ones," she teased.

"Would you… would you be willing to stick with me through them all? All the mistakes I'll make in the future?"

"Of course I will, I'm not-- Wait…" She eyed him suspiciously. "What exactly are you asking…?" 

Seth swallowed hard. "Will you… will you be my mate?" 

Her jaw dropped. "B-but but but, you said…!!" 

"Yeah, and I was wrong. I mean, we've basically been dating, even if I was too stubborn to admit it. And… when I thought you were going to go out with McIntyre… I realized that… I didn't want you to. And it was my fault. I, uh, I lied about having a date." 

Kitty stared at him. "... What…" 

"I should have just  _ told _ you… that Roman tricked me into taking you to that dinner, and… and it's not that I'm ashamed of being with you, it's just… I just  _ didn't _ want to share you… Probably should have been my first clue, but I was scared of losing you to a stronger Alpha, one that could give you the security you deserved. I was confused, and talking out loud to myself, but then you heard me, and I just  _ blurted _ out the first thing that came to mind. I was kicking myself immediately after, but then I got the brilliant idea that I could get away with the lie, pretend it got called off, and then take you out to dinner because who wants to waste reservations, which blew up in my face because I got so excited over the idea that I forgot about your appointment, and I was going nuts over the idea that you were going to go out with McIntyre. I had opened that door, and it was completely understandable if you took that opportunity, but--" 

She covered his mouth with her hand. "And I thought  _ I _ had a tendency to ramble." She shook her head and let go of him. "Seth… let me get this straight. You  _ didn't _ have a date."

"That is correct."

"And you were just going to let me think that you did?"

"Not my finest moment… but… yeah…" 

She took a deep breath. "Would you have ever told me?"

"I… I don't know. I think so…" His brow furrowed as he thought. "Yes, I would have, once I realized the truth. Because that's exactly what I did. What I'm doing." 

"What truth?" she asked. 

"That… that you love me…" She gasped. "And that I love you. Mindblowingly great sex aside, we're a good pair, and… I want to be with you. Your mate." 

"Even though… even though I'm an Omega?" she asked quietly.

"I don't care if you're an Omega, a Beta, an Alpha or a pink zebra with blue stripes."

She blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I just want to be with you," he said, placing his finger under her chin and gently making her look up at him. "I love you, Kitty. I have loved you for a while now, and was just too stupid to realize it."

"I… you love me?"

"Yeah…" 

She gave him a half smile, like she was trying to not laugh. "I love you too, you jerk. Now for the love of my stomach,  _ feed me." _

**********

"You're moving?"

"Yeah, always hated apartment life. I want a house, with a yard, big enough for a dog or two." Seth was looking at realty listings on his break. "Not like I'm leaving for good. Still got my job to do."

A nose was suddenly at the back of his neck. "Shouldn't your  _ mate _ be helping pick out the house?" Dean said with a loud  _ sniff. _

Seth jumped up about a foot out of his chair. "Damn it, Ambrose! Will you fucking stop that already?! It's called  _ personal _ space for a reason!!" 

"Then just tell us the truth already. Could smell it from the hallway." The strawberry blond man grinned up at him with his crooked smile. "You mated Kitty." 

"Shut up," Seth said, dropping down into his chair and shoving Dean away. "But yeah." 

"So… you're not only dating an Omega, you've taken her as your mate then…" Roman said. He had an amused smile on his face 

"Told her, now I'm telling you. What she is doesn't matter. I just want her. She's the one, and that's that."

Dean opened his mouth to say something further, but Roman grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him away from Seth's desk. "Let me know if you need to take some time to go house hunting. I need prior approval for that shit," Roman said. Seth flipped him off, annoyed at his friends.

Then a thought struck him. "Hey, I guess this means Roman won that bet, since I--"

"Nope! She realized it first, when she turned down McIntyre," Dean said, grinning madly. "Too bad, so sad, Rollins."

Seth flipped him off as well, though if he was being honest, he wasn't angry at all about that.


End file.
